mlpegfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Finałowy show
thumb|300px Finałowy show oraz Rainbooms walczą — dwie piosenki śpiewane przez Dazzlings, Rainbooms oraz Sunset Shimmer podczas kulminacyjnego momentu filmu My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks. Za część wokalną uznaje się piosenkę Finałowy show, rozdzieloną na dwie części instrumentalnym pojedynkiem z wykorzystaniem zwizualizowanych fal dźwiękowych zwanym Rainbooms walczą. Autorką partii Rainbooms z perspektywy uniwersum jest Fluttershy. Z angielskiej wersji soundtrackowej usunięto dialogi postaci oraz przerywnik „Rainbooms walczą”. Polska wersja przeszła pod tym względem poważniejsze zmiany. Oprócz cięć oryginalnej wersji, usunięto także wszelkie partie Rainbooms (w tym Sunset Shimmer) oraz głosy Sonaty Dusk oraz Arii Blaze (z wyjątkiem momentów, kiedy wraz z Adagio Dazzle wykonują segmenty wokalizacyjne), a całość jest podzielona na kilka osobnych fragmentów, pomiędzy którymi słychać wyraźne przerwy. Doklejony z drugiej strony został dodatkowy fragment instrumentalny wraz z wokalizacją nie do usłyszenia ani w filmie, ani w angielskiej wersji soundtracku. Tekst (wersja polska) Kwestie mówione nie zostały uwzględnione :Dazzlings ::wokalizują :Dazzle ::Miło widzieć was :Blaze i Sonata Dusk ::Aaa, ach-aa, aaa :Dazzle ::Powtórzmy jeszcze raz :Blaze i Sonata Dusk ::Aaa, ach-aa, aaa :Dazzle ::Rządzimy my :Blaze i Sonata Dusk ::Aaa, ach-aa, aaa :Dazzlings ::Czas na rywali zły! :Rainbow Dash: Jak my mamy tu zagrać, żeby je zagłuszyć? :trąbienie :Rainbooms: okrzyki :Dazzlings ::wokalizują ::My tworzymy dźwięk ::Który budzi lęk ::Chociaż chcecie wiać ::Musicie w miejscu stać ::Dajcie teraz znak ::Że nas podziwiacie ::Krzyczcie głośno tak ::Bardzo nam tego brak ::Nie czekajcie ::Popierajcie ::Nikt nie przeszkodzi nam :Rainbooms ::Oh-oh, oh-oh-oh ::Melodia mieszka we mnie ::Oh-oh, oh-oh-oh :Sparkle ::Nie musi wcale tłum ::Dopingować mnie ::Ja czegoś poza sławą ::Tak naprawdę chcę :Rainbooms ::Jedno pragnienie mam ::Żeby zaśpiewać wam ::Bo właśnie ta muzyka ::Prosto wnika w serce me ::Smutki na aut (Aut!) ::Wolności zew, yeah ::Zawołaj to (To!) ::Niech porwie mnie, yeah ::Gdy muzyka w sercu gra ::Ty ją czujesz, czuję ja ::Więc chwyć ją dziś, niech trwa :Adagio Dazzle: A zatem Rainbooms chcą zrobić z tego najprawdziwszą bitwę zespołów? To niech tak będzie! :Dazzlings ::Teraz każdy wie :Blaze i Sonata Dusk ::Aaa, ach-aa, aaa :Dazzlings ::Dobrze o tym, że :Blaze i Sonata Dusk ::Aaa, ach-aa, aaa :Dazzlings ::Już najwyższy czas :Blaze i Sonata Dusk ::Aaa, ach-aa, aaa :Dazzlings ::By pokonać w końcu was! :piosenka z wokalizacjami „Rainbooms walczą” :Twilight Sparkle: Sunset Shimmer, potrzebujemy cię! :na perkusji :Shimmer ::Nie uda ci się złamać mnie ::Nie wydrzesz tego, co w swym sercu mam ::Być z przyjaciółmi stale chcę ::A popularność niepotrzebna nam :Shimmer i Twilight Sparkle ::Musicie dzielnie znieść ::Muzyki naszej treść ::Co z siłą bomby może wszystko wokół zmieść ::Przyjaźni naszej blask ::Osłabił mocno was ::Powtórzmy jeszcze raz! :Rainbooms ::Niech muzyka w sercach gra ::Bo wielką siłę w sobie ma ::Razem gramy i nie damy ::Przybyć nocy za dnia ::Niesie się jak w ciszy dzwon ::Ta piosenka z wszystkich stron ::O przyjaźni wszystkim głosi ::Jej ton ::Jej ton! :i Rainbooms ::Niech muzyka w sercach gra ::Bo wielką siłę w sobie ma ::Razem gramy i nie damy ::Przybyć nocy za dnia ::Niesie się jak w ciszy dzwon ::Ta piosenka z wszystkich stron ::O przyjaźni wszystkim głosi ::Jej ton ::Jej ton! ::Jej ton!!! Tekst (wersja angielska) Kwestie mówione nie zostały uwzględnione :Dazzlings ::wokalizują :Dazzle ::Welcome to the show :Blaze i Sonata Dusk ::Aaa, ah-aa, aaa ::We're here to let you know :Blaze i Sonata Dusk ::Aaa, ah-aa, aaa ::Our time is now :Blaze i Sonata Dusk ::Aaa, ah-aa, aaa :Dazzlings ::Your time is running out :Dazzlings ::wokalizują ::Feel the wave of sound ::As it crashes down ::You can't turn away ::We'll make you wanna stay ::We will be adored ::Tell us that you want us ::We won't be ignored ::It's time for our reward ::Now you need us ::Come and heed us ::Nothing can stop us now :Rainbooms ::Oh-oh, oh-oh-oh ::I've got the music in me ::Oh-oh, oh-oh-oh :Sparkle ::Don't need to hear a crowd ::Cheering out my name ::I didn't come here seeking ::Infamy or fame :Rainbooms ::The one and only thing ::That I am here to bring ::Is music, is the music ::Is the music in my soul ::Gonna break out (Out!) ::Set myself free, yeah ::Let it all go (Go!) ::Just let it be, yeah ::Find the music in your heart ::Let the music make you start ::To set yourself apart :Dazzlings ::What we have in store :Blaze i Sonata Dusk ::Aaa, ah-aa, aaa :Dazzlings ::All we want and more :Blaze i Sonata Dusk ::Aaa, ah-aa, aaa :Dazzlings ::We will break on through :Blaze i Sonata Dusk ::Aaa, ah-aa, aaa :Dazzlings ::Now it's time to finish you! :na perkusji :Shimmer ::You're never gonna bring me down ::You're never gonna break this part of me ::My friends are here to bring me 'round ::Not singing just for popularity :Shimmer i Twilight Sparkle ::We're here to let you know ::That we won't let it go :Rainbooms ::Our music is a bomb and it's about to blow :Shimmer i Twilight Sparkle ::And you can try to fight ::But we have got the light of friendship on our side! :Rainbooms ::Got the music in our hearts ::We're here to blow this thing apart ::And together, we will never ::Be afraid of the dark ::Here to sing our song out loud ::Get you dancing with the crowd ::As the music of our friendship ::Survives ::Survives! :i Rainbooms ::Got the music in our hearts ::We're here to blow this thing apart ::And together, we will never ::Be afraid of the dark ::Here to sing our song out loud ::Get you dancing with the crowd ::As the music of our friendship ::Survives ::Survives!! ::SURVIVES!!! Kategoria:Piosenki z drugiego filmu